deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Conquerors, Legions and Blood: Roman Empire vs Alternate Aztecs (Crusaders Kings 2)
Empires require conquest. Conquest require manpower. Manpower leads to blood. Whether the conquerors use blades of stone or firearms, they will do anything to expand their empire for whatever their cause. The Roman Empire- Europe's conquering legions; whose iron discipline led to the conquest of the Mediterranean. VS. The Alternate Aztecs- The Mesoamerican conquerors; who invaded Europe in the Thirteenth Century. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It’s no rules, no safety, no mercy. It’s a duel to the death as we find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Warriors Aztecs |-| Bio= In Crusaders Kings 2's Sunset Invasion expansion, after strange foreigners from the unexplored West are encountered off the coast of Ireland, a great invasion force lands to conquer new territories for the Aztec Empire, arriving in ships rather reminiscent of Norse longboats. Under the rule of their Emperor, the Aztec invaders topple kingdom after kingdom, cutting a bloody swathe through western Europe. Hundreds are marched to great pyramids to be sacrificed to their conquerors' bloodthirsty gods, while a cruel pandemic sweeps through the occupied lands claims further lives. Whether the forces of western Europe can drive the invaders back into the sea is yet to be seen. |-| Infantry= The standard soldiers of the Aztecs are the Aztec Warriors. Armed with obsidian-studded Macuahuitl sword-clubs and Chimalli shields, the Aztec Warriors rely on their advantage in numbers to overwhelm their opponents. *Number: 10,000 |-| Cavalry= After their conquests in Europe, the Aztecs deploy mounted Eagle Warriors as part of their shock troops. Armed with Tepoztopilli spears, these mounted warriors are utilised back in the Americas to destroy the Incan Empire (who somehow got access to blackpowder) and the varying Plains Indians. *Number: 3,000 |-| Ranged= As part of their vast invasion force, the Aztecs deploy thousands of archers. Equipped with Tlahuitolli bows, the Aztec archers rain death upon their enemies' ranks. *Number: 12,500 |-| Elites= Forming the elite corps of the Aztec invasion force, Eagle Warriors aim to capture as many prisoners for the gods as they can. Armed with Macuahuitls and dressed in their traditional Ichcahuipilli hardened cotton tunics, they are identified by their feathered headdresses which strike fear into the hearts of many of their opponents. *Number: 1,000 Romans |-| Bio= The Roman Legionary describes the professional heavy infantryman of the late Roman Republic and early-to-mid Roman Empire following the Marian military reforms of 107 BC. The reforms were intended to produce a more effective and efficient military that was provided by the manipular system of the mid-Republic. Typically recruitment for the Roman military was available to all Roman citizens between the ages of sixteen and forty-five. In contrast with the manipular system, Rome under the Marian system maintained a standing army, so legionary recruits would serve for a set period of twenty-five years of service, instead of just for specific campaigns. |-| Infantry= The rank-and-file Legionary was the backbone of any Roman fighting machine. With recruitment starting from the age of sixteen, the legionary would be subjected to a strenuous training regimens. Each legionary would be supplied by the state with a Gladius short sword, scutum, armour such as Lorica Hamata or Lorica Segmentata, and two Pila javelins. Roman legionaries would be drawn into several units ranging from the eight man contubernium to the five thousand strong legion. *Number: 5,400 |-| Cavalry= The Romans did not place a high emphasis on cavalry training. As such, the Romans would rely on foreign Auxilia to fill the roles the legionaries could not. The most common form of cavalry utilised by the Romans were Numidian Cavalry drawn from North Africa. Lightly armoured, the Numidians would disrupt enemy formations with javelins before dissipating when chased. *Number: 1,500 |-| Ranged= Archers were a relatively uncommon sight in the Roman army. However like with cavalry, the Romans made use of Auxilia to fulfill this purpose. The most common types of archers used by the Romans were Cretan. An especially valued unit in both Antiquity and Medieval history, Cretan Archers were highly skilled at their trade and were armed with composite bows. *Number: 6,500 |-| Elites= Thracians were an incredibly war-like society originating from modern-day Bulgaria and parts of northern Greece. Typically armed with javelins, Rhomphaia and Sica, the Thracian warriors would be recruited into varying armies as specialised light infantry. By the time the Romans utilised them, the Thracians had adopted Roman-style armaments. *Numbers: 480 Battle TBA X-Factors Notes Battle is an army vs army clash around Engjand Note: This battle is based off an event in Crusaders Kings 2 when the Aztecs capture Rome. Voting ends on the 1st of March. Votes must be at least one paragraph in length and must have proper punctuation and grammar. Please no bias or arguments. Category:Blog posts